


Hey you

by Duburi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duburi/pseuds/Duburi
Summary: Chaewon's a new transfer student from Hungary and was thrilled and amused to have a delinquent classmate for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~  
> DIDN'T PROOF READ SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE OR ANY MISTAKES

Chaewon adjusted her necktie and straighten her uniform, patting her long blonde hair to place as she glancing at herself at the mirror with a smile. “Perfect!” she said checking all the crook and crannies that can present any imperfection in her uniform. With a satisfied grin she checked herself one more time before proceeding to go downstairs to have breakfast.

“You’re early today. Who are you and what did you do to my daughter?” her mother dramatically gasped with her hand above her chest.

“It’s nothing bad auntie, Cha is just really excited to go to school right? Considering it’s her first day at her new school.” Her cousin with brown choppy but perfectly combed fringe, small face with bright wide eyes said with her voice in 8 font pt. excitement dripping from her words along with how wide her smile is. “AND OF COURSE SHE’S MORE EXCITED BECAUSE SHE’S GONNA BE IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME!!!” she exclaimed with her fists pumping in the air.

“Shut up.” She answered eyeing her cousin “I don’t want to kill your dream but I’m more excited to attend a Korean school again after studying in Hungary for years. And oh my God stop pouting, Jiwoo.” She then stuffed her mouth with bacon.

Jiwoo pouted even more, arms folded on her chest as she slumped deeper into her chair. “You’re no fun. It’s been years since we’ve been together. I just want to spend more time with yoouuuuu~”

She sighed “I know. I missed you too.”

“AWWW DID I HEARD THAT RIGHT? COME ONE SAY YOUR IT TO UNNIE AGAIN!!” Jiwoo scooted her chair closer to Chaewon before she pulled the latter into a side hug.

“UGH GET AWAY FROM ME! I’M TRYING TO EAT!” she tried to shove her cousin away but Jiwoo has one ass strong arms and kept her locked in her arms.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you almost got me late in my first day of school. I’m not going to school with you ever again.” Chaewon said with her hands above her knees as she gasps for oxygen.

They sprinted their way to school after Jiwoo won’t let her go from the hug.

“Hehehe sorry Chae~” her cousin scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile. If Chaewon doesn’t love this human too bits she might’ve murder her right away.

“So, I’ll see you at lunch? I still have to visit the office before going to my class.”

“Okay but do you know the way to the office? I’ll walk you there.” Jiwoo offered with her eyebrows slightly furrowed in worry.

“No thanks, I can figure it out. Thanks for the offer though.” She declined politely with a small smile. “See you later then.” She waved her good bye before walking through the hallways, finding her way to the office.

She found the office minutes later and was welcomed by the school principal warmly. He gave the blonde her schedule and gave her a brief summary of the school rules and other stuff. She wasn’t listening attentively for her hands gone clammy and her head pounds in nervousness.

She exited the office with a sigh and proceeded to go to her class.

Class 2-1 her paper says now all she has to do is look for a door that have a sigh that says ‘class 2-1’ in it.

She walked further into the hallways and stopped in front of a room that she’s sure is will be her class from now on.

She steadied her erratic heartbeat and took a series of deep breaths. Slowly she placed her knuckled in the surface of the door and gave it a few knocks.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She smiled nervously at the teacher present in class. The woman’s eyes trailed to her hand and saw the paper she’s holding.

“You must be the transfer student. Come in.” she said with a warm smile and Chaewon’s nerves might calmed a bit.

With shaky steps she entered the room filled with curious eyes staring through her soul. “I’m Ms. Kang, your chemistry teacher and your adviser. Now why won’t you introduce yourself to the rest of the class dear.” Mrs. Kang said as she motioned Chaewon to introduce herself.

Sucking in air sharply, she mustered her courage and began speaking. “Hi, My name’s Park Chaewon and I just came back from Hungary. Please take good care of me.” She finished her introduction with a forced awkward smile that looks like she’s having a facial spasm.

“Nice to have you in my class Ms.Park. You may take that empty seat at the back.” She walked towards the last row and took a sit.

She sighed in relief before placing her bag at the bag holder attached at the side of her table and took out the necessary materials for the class.

The class was going in smoothly before the door burst out open. All eyes looking at the sudden commotion.  And there outside the door was a tall girl, black hoodie under her blazer instead of a white polo.

She couldn’t see the girl’s face but she sure is their eyes met even though she couldn’t make out the girl’s eye color under the shadows of her hoodie.

A shiver went down her spine at the sudden eye contact, she wants to look away but she’s frozen in her seat. She was only to recover from her state when the girl looked away and walked towards her.

_Wait. She walking towards me?!?!?!_

She’s pretty sure she’s palpitating by now. She shut her eyes shut tightly, preparing herself on whatever this girl is going to do to her.

But nothing happened.

She slowly opened her right eyes and peeked. The girl isn’t in front of her but instead she’s sitting beside her.

She fully opened her eyes to look at her seatmate. The girl’s head was looking outside the window with her hand under her chin.

“Well good morning Ms. Son.” She heard Ms. Kang said with a defeated sigh.

“Mornin” she answered back with a whisper.

Chaewon couldn’t keep her eyes away from this Ms. Son. Maybe it’s the thrill of seeing and being seatmates with actual delinquent.

She just hopes that this delinquent won’t harm her like what she read on news.

“What?” her eyes widen at the sound and shook her head, ears turning red at the embarrassment of being caught staring.

_She won’t punch me right?_ She thought to herself.

“Nothing, sorry.” She said her voice cracking. She then decided to bring back her attention to Ms. Kang.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I DIDN'T PROOFREAD SINCE I WAS ALSO BUSY DOING MY RESEARCH PAPERS

Walking down the hallway trying to navigate where the cafeteria is, Chaewon asked some passing students for directions luckily she bumped into a tall girl with dark brown hair, round forehead and bunny teeth which she founds cute. She has this armband that says ‘student council’

She approached the girl with slow nervous steps, and politely asked for directions towards the cafeteria.

The girl smiled and willingly walked her there, once in their destination the girl stopped walking making Chaewon stop on her tracks as well.

“We’re here.” She looked down at the blonde girl and smiled “I’m Sooyoung by the way, Student council president. So if you have any problems or concern you are more than welcomed to approach me or visit my office. Hope you enjoy this school, transferee.” With that she winked at the shorter girl and proceeded to walk away not even giving her the chance to answer.

“CHAE!~~WO!~~NIIEEEE!~~~~” She stumbled sideways at the impact of a body at her back but fortunately caught herself before falling on the ground.

She snapped her head back aggressively with a glare “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?”

“Teehee~” Jiwoo said cutely with her hand at the back of her head, tongue out to the side of her mouth and a wink.

Chaewon’s blood boiled several degrees hotter at the sight. “Don’t ‘teehee teehee’ me.” She sighed and started to sing twinkle twinkle little stars on her mind just to calm her nerves and not murder her cousin here and then.

“Hehe sorry, I was just too excited to see you.” Jiwoo said with a pout and sincere apologetic look and Chaewon’s demeanor soften at the sight. She couldn’t possibly stay mad at her cousin.

She pinched the bridge of her nose with an audibly loud sigh “Let’s just go eat. I’m hungry and you’re paying for my lunch.”

“Ehhh?”

 

 

++++++++

 

 

Chaewon’s first day of school finished in peace though she have to walk home since Jiwoo forgot that she have choir practice and was needed to attend.

She might act like that to her cousin but she loves Jiwoo with all her heart and the older girl knows it too. They spent most of the times of their life before Chaewon departed to Hungary to study on 7th grade.

It was very hard for her to adjust since she doesn’t have Jiwoo at her side, though they always make schedules for calls and video calls since the time difference is pretty huge.

Smiling back at the memories Chaewon turned on an alley that she’s sure is the way home. Or is it?

It is right?

Her smile dropped as her eyes land at her surroundings she’s certain that the alley they walked before doesn’t look anything like this, graffiti of the walls and there are boxes, old furniture and trash piled on both the sides of the walls.

The overall aura of the place screams danger. Chaewon tensed up at the rustling sounds from the pile of carton boxes on her left. Stiff as a rock and rooted on her place, she flinched slightly when the rustling becomes louder and it’s like coming nearer and nearer.

Then everything becomes quite, gathering all the courage she have she looked at the previous source of the sound.

Looking down she met a pair of dark brown eyes, twinkling and brightly, ears up and attentive, tail wagging excitedly.

She’s looking directly into a small ball of fluffiness. She cooed, its white fur looking inviting and really soft under her fingers, she bent down and patted the animal.

The puppy leaned it’s head on Chaewon’s touch and she melted on the sight.

Everything went well when the dog was suddenly sent flying.

Chaewon watched it happened with wide eyes. Shaking from what just happened, she looked at the direction where the poor animal landed, and her heart broke at the sight of the shaking pup.

Her heart broke even more into tiny pieces she heard it whimper and cry at the pain.

Her head snapped at the person who caused all this animal cruelty. “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?” she yelled.

She halted when she saw three huge guys in front of her, as in H U G E. they double her size and it make her feel smaller since she’s crouching on the ground.

The guy on the middle with a nasty scar under his left eye raised his eyebrow. The scowl on his makes him look more visually displeasing, chains hanging on his neck, red shirt that says ‘I’m the boss’ tucked under his school blazer and hair dyed in a unhealthy looking mixture of green and pink and with his hands both tucked on his pockets.

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO OUR BOSS LIKE THAT HUHHHH?!?” the guy on the left said, saliva flying all over the place giving Chaewon a free shower, his black oily looking hair up, polo unbuttoned way down the middle exposing his bony chest. “DIDN’T YOU KNOW THIS IS OUR TERITORRY?!?!?!”

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t know.” She answered back hugging her bag tightly to her chest.

“WHAT!?!? UNBELIEVABLE!” the guy on the right said with couple of missing teeth. He had his hair on a tight bun, making his head look bigger than it already is. His sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

The boss, whom Chaewon assumes, crouched down, matching her eye level. “If anything happened to that poor animal it’s your fault. Because you trespassed my territory.”

“But you didn’t have to kick him like that!” she retorted.

“You know, I’m going to let you off since I was in a bit of a good mood but now you’re starting to annoy me.” The boss ran his fingers through his hair.

He’s about to give Chaewon a slap when someone suddenly punched him in the face.

Chaewon watched in silence as that someone with a familiar black hoodie beat the guys to pulp.

It happened so quickly and she was left in awe.

This is why she liked the bad ass girls in comics and mangas that she reads. They’re so cool and really admirable.

As cliché as it is like in the movies, she felt like the leading lady being rescued by the superhero.

“RUN!! IT’S OLIVIA WE DON’T STAND A CHANCE!” she heard the boss panic as they scramble away in rush.

“Umm thank you.” She said finally being able to stand up, dusting off her uniform with a frown seeing how dirty it became.

She looked up and saw that the girl isn’t there anymore then she heard the soft cries of the puppy. She rushed her way towards it but saw that the girl is already there, cradling the poor animal on her arms giving it soft pats.

“I did it for him not you.” She said briefly and at this point she has her hoodie down revealing her face completely.

Chaewon was taken a back; she wasn’t expecting her to be that pretty.

Her beautiful dark orbs drowning her in but what caught her attention the most is her wound on her knuckles.

“You’re bleeding” she didn’t mean to point the obvious but she felt the need to, since the girl is too busy mending the injured puppy.

“I know.” She stood up “I’m bringing him home. He needs to be treated” She said with her face blank and voice uninterested.

Then just like that she turned on her heels and started to walk away.

Chaewon took quick steps to catch up with the girl, her short legs not helping at all.

“At least help me get out of this place, I’m lost” the girl didn’t say anything instead she pulled her hoodie down, drowning her facial features in the shadows. And Chaewon took it as a ‘yes’ as they walked side by side on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE DO COMMENT


	3. third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after weeks of not updating hehe sorry 'bout that.  
> hope you enjoy this crappy edited chapter

Chaewon sat on her chair, listening to the lecture attentively while biting the cap of her pen then taking notes when necessary. Her blonde hair standing out like a gold glistening in the dark soil, she ran her fingers in her golden locks before looking at her left making her hair sway gracefully from the motion.

Her eyes landed on the sleeping figure, head resting on the table and using her arms as a pillow, face facing Chaewon’s direction but her raven locks covers her face completely and looking comfortable in her black baggy hoody.

Chaewon chew harder on the cap of her pen as she searched for the girl’s eyes wanting to take a glance at that beautiful dark orbs again.

And maybe the girl felt her staring so hard that she abruptly opened her eyes and peeked between the curtains of her hair. “What?” she said rather annoyed that she got interrupted in her sleep.

The blonde almost chocked on her pen as the tips of her ears burned in embarrassment. “Nothing. I just thought why you were always sleeping at school.”

“Well it’s none of your business.” She said nonchalantly before turning her head to the other direction and went back to sleep.

“How’s the puppy?” Chaewon’s not really the type to be nosy but a part of her just doesn’t want to end the conversation yet and maybe stare longer on Hyejoo’s eyes.

And of course she didn’t get any kind of response so she gave up with a sigh and looked back in front and gathered all her attention to the lesson.

“He’s fine.”

Her head snapped so fast she thinks her neck’s going to hurt just to look at Olivia that still has her head down and facing the other direction.

She blinked a few time’s trying to process just what happened.

A smile crept on her lips; she bit her lips trying to stop the grin on her face.

 

++++++++++

 

 

The class ended and most of the students already went home and Chaewon was too busy to packing her stuff to notice a tall brunette enter the room and walk directly towards her.

She cleared her throat making the blonde stop and look curiously at the sudden presence.

“Park Chaewon?” the girl said her head tilted to the side.

“Yes, that’s me. Did I do something wrong?” her curious eyes became full of worry. She can’t possibly messed up on her third day of school right? What can she possibly did to make the student council president visit her in her class.

“Well you see, some students reported you. Apparently, I and they quote “You were involved in a fight yesterday with other students from school” luckily those kids didn’t report you or anything but some witness from our school wants some action to be taken from this.” Sooyoung finished with a apologetic expression.

Clearly the whole statement made Chaewon almost lose her balance.

“But I wasn’t involved..?” it came as a question rather than a statement and her voice squeaked three octaves higher at the end. As far as she remembered she isn’t involved in the brawl. Okay maybe she caused it but she didn’t throw any punch or anything, rather she just stayed there, rooted on the ground.

“In case you forgot, you started it.” for the nth time her head snapped to look on the girl beside her who just woken up from her deep slumber and now is very much wide awake.

“I did?” “She did?”

She and Sooyoung asked at the same time, both not believing what they just heard.

Hand pointed to herself, Chaewon blinked a few times. “Apparently I did.” She said, giving up. “So, what happens to me now? WAIT! What about her?” her finger now pointed at the raven haired girl. “She’s the one who broke their faces.”

“Yeah. Well she’s gonna be punished too. You both will have detention from 8 am to 10 am then you'll have to clean the bathrooms and the field after class for two weeks. You’ll start tomorrow.”

“How about those thugs from the other school? They’re the ones who picked the fight.”

“I’m not sure about that. The school doesn’t want any ruckus so I’m not sure if they will report them and there’s nothing much I can do.” Sooyoung said with a sigh.

“But aren’t you the student council president?” Chaewon’s eyebrow raised in question.

Sooyoung just sighed instead of answering, feeling too helpless.

“What’s new?” Olivia said as she rolled her eyes before standing up, slinging her bag on her shoulders “Is that all? Because I’ll be going now to settle some very important matters. See you at home _sis._ ” She said with a small smirk on her lips.

“Hey, we’re not done yet.” She grabbed Olivia’s elbow completely stopping the younger girl on her way out.

Olivia pulled her elbow out from the older girl’s grip. “I very much think otherwise.” She then proceeded to walk her way out.

“HA HYEJOO!!!” Sooyoung yelled so loud Chaewon felt herself flinch.

The said girl stopped abruptly on her tracks before turning back sharply, Chaewon can see her eyes burning even if it’s hidden at the shadows of her hood.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” she snnaped back, words dripping with disgust. “That’s not my name.” she whispered before turning on her heels and walked out.

She heard Sooyoung sigh for the nth time. “Sorry about that. Anyway, as I said you’ll start detention tomorrow so I expect to see you at the office by 8 am sharp. Your teachers will also be notified about this.” She then checked her wrist watch “I think that’s all. Go home now and rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ah okay. See you tomorrow.” She bowed politely at the girl as Sooyoung just waved her dismissively.

She watched the older girl’s retreating figure before she decided to resume on packing her belongings. At this point she really craves some ice cream, snuggle on her plushies and take a long sleep on her bed.

“Hey, is that Ha Sooyoung who just exited your room?” she looked up and saw her cousin who has her eyes wide.

“Yea.” She answered shortly and zipped her bag close. “Let’s go. let's stop on a ice cream shop on t he way, I'm really craving for some right now.”

“Eh? But answer me first; what did you guys talked about? Come on tell me.”

“Why are you so eager to learn what we just talked about?”

“Nothing. But please tell me.” At this point Jiwoo’s grabbing her hands tightly.

“No.” she told her square up in the face with her face blank and pulled her hands away crossed her arms.

“I’ll buy you mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Jiwoo took her hands again and held it tighter and summoned her best puppy dog eyes.

It’s nothing really important but since Jiwoo’s offering her ice cream she’s going to tell her everything, which means she have to tell her how much in deep of trouble she’s in.

Well she’s doing it for the ice cream.

“Alright then.”

And so she did tell her cousin everything including every detail when they were eating ice cream on their way home, and Chaewon regretted it because Jiwoo dropped her ice cream on the ground with her pupils dilated and gave her a long ass lecture and bombarded her with questions before she started to mourn about her wasted ice cream, whining like a kid so Chaewon ended up giving hers to Jiwoo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think yea?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please do comment  
> Just my addition to the Hyewon tag coz we need more.
> 
> check out my twt acc or hit me up in my cc: @WonHaxicated


End file.
